If and Only If
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Jika saja Kento bisa mengatakannya, mungkin antara dia dan Fuma tak akan jadi kesalahpahaman yang panjang. Sebenarnya siapa yang berubah di antara mereka?/"Shouri… Bisakah kau tutupi aku sekarang?"/"Maafkan aku!"/"Akulah yang berubah…"/NakaFuma pairing!


**IF AND ONLY IF**

(**Jika **dan Hanya** Jika**)

…

My first Sexy Zone fiction!

…

Disclaimer: of member Sexy Zone belong to Kami-sama, their parents, and Jhonny's Jimusho, but this fic is belong to me!

…

Genre: angst ― friendship (or maybe romance?)

…

Jika saja Kento bisa mengatakannya, mungkin antara dia dan Fuma tak akan jadi kesalahpahaman yang panjang. Sebenarnya siapa yang berubah di antara mereka?/ "Shouri… Bisakah kau tutupi aku sekarang?"/"Maafkan aku!"/"Akulah yang berubah…"/NakaFuma pairing!

…

It's **all** about **NakaFuma**

...

Douzo

…

…

Seorang pemuda dengan t-shirt merah dan celana jeans panjang berjalan di menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Matanya menatap datar pada lantai-lantai yang dia pijaki. Sedangkan kedua tangannya meremas t-shirtnya dengan gelisah. Wajahnya sedikit basah, begitupun telapak tangan dan bekas di t-shirt merah yang dia kenakan. Langkahnya semakin cepat, sama cepatnya dengan detak jantung yang ada di tubuhnya.

Namun belum sampai dia menuju ke ruangan yang dicarinya, seseorang telah lebih dulu menghentikan langkahnya. Orang itu berdiri tepat di depannya, dengan wajah memerah karena kesal. Dan dengan terpaksa, kecepatan langkah kakinya harus berhenti sampai di sini.

Sungguh, orang itu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat baginya.

"Kento, dari mana saja kau?" orang itu mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sedikit penekanan. Memberikan kesan kekesalan di sana.

Pemuda bernama Kento, hanya diam dan masih memandang lantai. Dia tak memiliki cukup kuat semangat untuk melihat wajah orang di depannya itu. Beberapa detik dia habiskan untuk terus berpikir kenapa dia harus bertemu orang itu di sini. Di depannya. Saat yang tak tepat. Tapi tak bisa dihindari.

Akhirnya, setelah merasa bahwa diam bukanlah sebuah emas, Kento melepas remasan tangannya dan mendongakkan kepala tepat ke wajah orang di depannya. Melihat wajah itu, dengan kegugupan. Tapi dia berhasil, mengendalikan perasaan itu dengan mudah kemudian.

"Fuma…" panggil Kento dengan suara yang tak bisa didengar oleh orang bernama Fuma itu.

Dengan langkah cepat Fuma menghampiri Kento yang hanya terpisah tiga meter darinya. Dengan wajah kesal, dia berdiri tepat di depan Kento. Postur tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi, dapat menghujam wajah itu dengan mudah.

"Dari mana saja? Aku menunggumu, lama sekali…" Fuma membuka suara dengan masih menggunakan penekanan.

Kento hanya melihat mata itu dengan setenang mungkin. Karena dia harusnya bisa menghadapi mata ini. Bukanlah hal sulit.

Kento tersenyum, "toilet…" balasnya singkat.

Fuma berdecih, kenapa orang di depannya ini bisa tersenyum dengan mudah padahal sudah jelas dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia salah. Haruskah diberi penjelasan atas kesalahan apa?

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali melihatmu telat latihan bahkan membolos… Merasa sudah bisa tanpa latihan, hah?" ejek Fuma. Memperjelas kesalahan Kento.

Kento kembali tersenyum, namun jauh berbeda dari senyuman tadi. Senyumannya kali ini sangatlah tipis, tak berbentuk sebuah senyuman sama sekali. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi aneh saat Fuma mengejeknya. Dia dihina. Padahal dia tak ingin. Bukan maksudnya ingin dihina oleh Fuma.

Tapi senyuman yang terlalu tipis ini, hanyalah bisa menjadi sebuah senyuman. Harusnya dia bisa menghadapi emosi Fuma. Dia tahu dia salah. Semua yang dikatakan Fuma memang benar adanya. Karena itulah, dia harus bisa menghadapi dengan mudah.

"Maaf," jawab Kento.

"Maaf? Bukan padaku! Tapi pada teman-teman! Apa kau lupa konser perdana Sexy Zone tinggal berapa minggu lagi? Hah, kau membuatku gila, Kento!" sahut Fuma kemudian.

Kento hanya diam. Dia tak mungkin lupa tinggal berapa minggu konser perdana mereka. Dia malah setiap malam menghitung hari sampai tanggal itu tiba.

"Ah iya, maaf ya…" Kento bersikap tenang.

Fuma hanya bergeming. Dia menatap mata rekannya itu. Tak pernah sepanjang mereka debut bersama mereka, Kento berperilaku seperti ini. Malah biasanya Kento jauh lebih semangat berlatih dari pada dia. Tapi akhir-akhir ini beda. Kento terlalu sering telat, dan sudah tiga kali membolos latihan. Ya, Fuma menghitungnya, karena dia akan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Kento nantinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kento berubah? Apa karena ini konser perdana Sexy Zone, dia jadi begitu? Apa dia tak suka? Ck, mustahil!

"Fuma?" panggil Kento kembali. Dia heran melihat rekannya itu melamun, padahal tadi sedang marah-marah.

"Aku tahu kau mulai berubah, Kento…" kata Fuma dingin dan pergi berlalu dari hadapan Kento, kembali ke ruangan tempat dia akan melanjutkan latihannya yang sempat tertunda.

Kento melihat Fuma berjalan menjauh dengan kesal dan kecewa. Ya, Kento tahu itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia menjadi rekan Fuma. Jelas dia tahu benar sifat orang yang selalu di dekatnya itu. Dia bisa tahu kalau Fuma kecewa padanya. Kecewa pada sikapnya.

"Aku pun tak mau berubah…" jawab Kento lirih dan menyusul Fuma dari belakang.

…

…

Belakangan ini tak seperti dulu, Kento dan Fuma terlihat jarang sekali berjalan bersama. Mereka hanya bertemu di tempat latihan, ataupun semacamnya. Dan tak pernah terlihat bicara berdua. Banyak orang yang bertanya ada apa, karena memang mereka tak pernah menampakkan pemandangan suram seperti itu. Dan seperti yang sudah umum, keduanya tak menjawab apa-apa perihal hal tersebut.

Kali ini Kento kembali berdiri dengan menopangkan tubuh di jembatan. Dia memandang ke arah sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Sungai yang cukup besar. Dia diam saja tak berpikir dan bicara apapun. Entah sudah berapa lama, dia berdiri mematung di sana.

Walaupun sebenarnya tak ingin berpikir apapun, tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Dia tak bisa mengusir suara-suara yang muncul ketika dia sedang sendirian. Suara-suara penuh tanya antara apa yang menyebabkan dia dan Fuma berjauhan.

Suara itu seakan tak pernah puas menghakiminya.

Kento meremas pinggiran jembatan. Besi itu dia genggam dengan kuat untuk mengeluarkan emosi tanpa perlu berteriak. Padahal ini sudah pukul delapan malam lebih, namun dia masih berdiri mematung di sana dengan segenap emosi.

Jika saja, ada yang bisa mengerti dia.

Jika ada.

"Senpai? Kento-senpai? Sedang apa di sini?" panggil suara dari belakang punggung Kento.

Kento tersentak, tak menyangka dia bersembunyi di jembatan yang cukup ramai namun jarang dia lewati bersama teman-temannya ini, masih bisa ditemukan oleh orang lain. Padahal dia ingin sendiri. Sendirian dengan emosi yang ditahannya.

"Kento-senpai?" panggil suara itu kembali.

Dengan memasang wajah tenang, dan senyuman seadanya, Kento berniat membalikkan badan. Dia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Hal ini sama dengan ketika dia bertemu dengan Fuma tempo hari. Mungkin mirip. Karena orang ini juga anggota Sexy Zone.

Kento melepas tangannya dari besi jembatan dan membalikkan tubuh, "ah, Shouri… Suatu kejutan bisa bertemu denganmu di sini…"

Pemuda bernama Shouri itu turun dari sepedanya dan meminggirkan agar dia bisa bicara dengan mudah bersama Kento. Begitu juga dengan kantong plastik bening yang baru dia bawa dari minimarket tadi, dia letakkan di keranjang sepeda. Dan dia berjalan mendekati Kento yang masih berdiri dengan pose santainya.

"Iya, Senpai sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Shouri sambil ikut-ikutan berdiri dan berpose sama seperti Kento. Membiarkan tubuhnya ditopang oleh jembatan.

Kento menghembuskan napas putih yang terlihat jelas di udara dingin malam ini, "cari angin… Kau sendiri?" jawabnya berbohong. Karena sudah jelas alasannya ke sini adalah untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi setidaknya berbeda tipis dengan cari angin kan?

"Belanja dari minimarket di sana… Soalnya yang dekat rumah tutup sih…" balas Shouri sambil menunjuk arah dari mana dia datang, untuk mengisyaratkan tempat minimarket yang baru saja dia datangi tadi.

"Oh,"

Hening tercipta sejenak karena kedua pemuda berbeda umur ini hanya diam melihat cahaya yang keluar dari lampu-lampu di sepanjang jembatan. Menciptakan suasana tenang dan janggal.

Kento yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang kenapa Shouri ternyata tahu tentang tempat ini dan juga kenapa Shouri datang di saat dia sedang dalam pikiran yang tak tenang. Padahal dia hanya ingin sendiri. Kenapa tak seorangpun bisa mengerti?

Ah, iya… Dia tidak bilang kan ya, bagaimana orang bisa mengerti?

"Senpai, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Shouri membuka suara setelah cukup lelah berada dalam keheningan.

Kento tersenyum, "boleh," jawabnya ringan.

Shouri diam sejenak, mengamati ekspresi Kento sebelum dia mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Agaknya, mungkin pertanyaan ini akan menganggu Kento. Tapi, apa boleh buat, setidaknya Shouri ingin bertanya. Dan entah apa reaksi Kento nanti, bukan masalah baginya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku lihat Senpai berjauhan dengan Fuma-kun… Ada apa?" tanya Shouri sedikit gugup. Pribadinya yang pemalu memang sulit dihilangkan meskipun di depan temannya sendiri.

Kento diam.

Pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat Senpai seperti itu… Fuma-kun orangnya ceria, dan Senpai juga begitu… Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?" Shouri melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Kento melamun menatap mobil-mobil yang lalu-lalang di jembatan. Harusnya tadi dia tidak di sini, agar tak bertemu dengan Shouri. Dia tak punya prediksi sedikit pun kalau akan bertemu Shouri dan mendapat pertanyaan itu. Walaupun sudah jauh-jauh hari Kento beranalisa kalau cepat atau lambat Shouri akan mengatakannya.

Tapi jangan hari ini.

"Senpai?"

Kento tak mengerti harus menjawab bagaimana. Setiap mendapat pertanyaan itu, dia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman palsu yang tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Harusnya dia bisa mengeluarkan senyum itu lagi saat ini. Namun tidak bisa. Tidak bisa saat Shouri yang bertanya. Teman satu group dengannya ini, memang entah kenapa apa yang dia ucapkan tak bisa dihindari oleh Kento.

Dia harus jawab apa sekarang. Dia tak pernah tahu jawabannya, karena itu dia tak bisa menjawab.

Jika saja, ada yang bisa membantu dia sekarang.

"Senpai? Kau tak apa?" Shouri mulai cemas melihat Kento yang hanya diam melamun. Sepertinya dia salah bicara. Hingga Kento jadi diam begitu. Mestinya tadi dia tak perlu bicara saja. Dia jadi tak enak hati dengan Kento.

"Aku… Tidak tahu jawabannya, Shouri…" jawab Kento jujur. Dia membalikkan badannya ke arah sungai. Dan menatap aliran sungai itu dengan matanya yang tak bercahaya.

Shouri ikut membalikkan badan. Dia sama halnya menatap sungai. Dalam hati, dia sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Kento yang tidak bisa dibilang jawaban itu. Dia jadi semakin memikirkan hal rumit mengenai masalah yang mulai sering dibicarakan orang ini.

Bagi Shouri, ketidakdekatan Kento dengan Fuma bukanlah suatu masalah untuk group mereka. Tetapi masalah untuk pertemanan mereka.

"Senpai, aku tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Senpai…" Shouri membalas dengan jujurnya. Dia enggan melihat ekspresi Kento.

Kento berdesah, dan mengusap-usap kedua tangannya karena kedinginan. Kali ini dia tak akan tersenyum. Dia tidak akan memberikan senyuman palsu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban yang bagaimana untukmu… Biasanya jika ditanya begitu aku hanya diam… Tapi jujur, aku tidak tahu, Shouri… Kenapa aku dan dia jadi seperti ini… Sekalipun tak pernah aku ingin…" jelas Kento.

Shouri menatap wajah Kento. Tersirat kesedihan di sana. Kesedihan yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh Kento. Tapi Shouri bisa tahu jelas kesedihan itu. Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah, Shouri tidak tahu, harus berkata bagaimana.

"Iya, Senpai… Aku mengerti…"

…

…

"Hah, iam so tired…" desah Marius sambil merebahkan diri di sofa. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan napas masih memburu hasil latihannya selama berjam-jam.

Disusul dengan desahan napas anggota Sexy Zone lainnya, mereka semua terbaring kelelahan di kursi, karpet, bahkan lantai. Tak satupun dari mereka yang tidak menampakkan wajah tidak lelah. Tenaga mereka benar-benar dikuras kali ini.

Kento terduduk lemas di pojok ruangan. Tubuhnya basah keringat begitu pula dengan wajahnya. Napas Kento rasanya hampir habis. Dia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Dan napas memburunya, masih terdengar sangat jelas. Jauh lebih kencang dari napas temannya yang lain.

"Senpai, ini untukmu…" kata Shouri sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke dapan wajah Kento. Dia sendiri mengambil duduk tepat di samping temannya itu, dan mulai meneguk minumannya sendiri.

Kento hanya diam memandang sebentar dan mengambil air mineral itu lalu memejamkan mata dengan napasnya yang semakin susah saja untuk dikendalikan. Tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang botol, kini dilepaskan begitu saja, dan dia mulai mencengkeram kaos putih yang dipakainya. Menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya. Sesak. Mungkin sesak napas.

Shouri yang menyadari keanehan Kento, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke depan wajah Kento. Memastikan keadaan Kento yang menurutnya tidaklah cukup baik. Dia mulai cemas, melihat Kento yang mencengkeram kaos sendiri, serta napas pelan namun memburu yang keluar dari mulut Kento. Dia mulai merasa ada yang salah di sini. Dan dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kento.

"Ne, Senpai… Kau tak apa?" tanya Shouri dengan cemas.

Kento hanya diam, dan masih sibuk mengatur napasnya. Membuka sebelah matanya untuk mengamati keadaan. Dan dia bisa melihat dari balik tubuh Shouri, terdapat Fuma yang sedang berdiri sambil meminum sebotol air. Tak ingin Fuma mengetahui keadaannya yang kacau ini, Kento melihat ke wajah Shouri. Dan tangannya mengayun pelan, mengisyaratkan agar Shouri lebih mendekatkan lagi ke tubuhnya.

"Shouri… Bisakah kau tutupi aku sekarang?" tanya Kento dengan suara yang lirih.

Shouri mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kento.

"Maksud Senpai?" Shouri kebingungan.

Kento semakin gelisah melihat Fuma yang gelagatnya akan melihat ke arahnya. Dia tak ingin Fuma tahu. Tak ingin semua orang tahu. Kalau saat ini dia sedang kesakitan. Dia harus segera menarik Shouri mendekat padanya.

"Maaf ya," dengan cepat Kento memegang kedua bahu Shouri dan menariknya mendekat agar tak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan Kento yakin sekarang orang hanya bisa melihat punggung Shouri.

"Se-Senpai?" Shouri kebingungan, karena dengan jarak yang semakin dekat ini, dia takut dia akan jatuh karena tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan akan menindih tubuh Kento.

Kento hanya menghembuskan napas keras-keras namun volumenya tak bisa ditangkap oleh telinga siapapun kecuali Shouri yang kini di depannya. Wajahnya berkeringat dan napasnya tak karuan. Dan ekspresi mengejutkan itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh Shouri seorang. Yang kini ada tepat di depan wajah Kento. Mungkin hanya terpaut beberapa inci saja.

"Senpai, kau berkeringat… Kenapa?" tanya Shouri khawatir. Karena terlalu khawatir, suaranya menjadi lirih dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Kento seorang.

Kento menahan napasnya, rasanya sulit sekali dia mengatur kesakitannya kali ini. Mungkin ini akibat karena tadi dia kelelahan berlatih. Padahal dia tahu, tubuhnya sekarang bukanlah tubuhnya yang dulu.

"Nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang aku mohon… Tutupi aku dari semua orang… Terutama Fuma… Aku tak ingin dia melihatku sekarang…" pinta Kento dengan kesusahan.

Shouri mengerti satu hal. Dia tahu pasti bahwa Kento sekarang sedang kesakitan. Dan Kento tak ingin ada orang yang tahu kalau dia sedang sakit. Termasuk Fuma yang ada di belakangnya sekarang. Tapi ada apa? Kento sakit apa? Kenapa sebelumnya dia tak pernah tahu? Dan apakah sakitnya parah? Kenapa Kento terlihat sangat kesusahan? Sebenarnya Kento sakit apa?

Dengan menyimpan semua rasa penasarannya, Shouri mengangguk dan memastikan kembali wajah di depannya itu. Wajah Kento yang masih kepayahan. Dan dengan sigap, dia memegang kedua bahu Kento untuk menahan tubuh itu agar tidak jatuh. Dia mengangguk dan bertekat dengan pasti kalau dia harus melakukan hal yang dikatakan Kento. Karena dia tahu bahwa itu benar.

"Tak apa, aku akan menahan tubuhmu, Senpai…" jawab Shouri kemudian. Sedangkan Kento dengan sekuat tenaga mengatur rasa sakitnya agar dia bisa bersikap normal lagi nanti.

Fuma yang melihat punggung Shouri menghadap ke tembok, merasa heran. Seingat dia, tadi yang duduk di sana adalah Kento. Dan kenapa Shouri sekarang malah duduk dengan posisi aneh begitu? Dan, apakah mungkin yang di balik tubuh Shouri itu adalah tubuh Kento? Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan dengan posisi seperti itu?

Fuma meremas botol air mineral kosong yang diminumnya tadi. Tangannya mengepal kuat, hingga botol itu menjadi penyok tak berbentuk botol lagi. Dia emosi. Melihat Shouri dengan jarak sedekat itu dengan Kento. Dan Fuma berjalan mendekat menuju kedua orang itu.

"Ne, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Fuma dengan dingin. Dia kini telah berdiri tepat di belakang Shouri. Namun dia belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Kento. Yang ada hanya punggung Shouri.

Shouri tersentak, tak menyangka bahwa Fuma akan menghampiri mereka. Dia harus apa sekarang? Haruskah dia berbalik? Dan sekali lagi Shouri mengamati wajah Kento. Wajah yang sekarang terlihat lebih tenang dibandingkan tadi. Namun Shouri belum berani bergerak. Dia hanya akan bergerak jika memang Kento sudah bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Berbaliklah… Tak apa, aku sudah baikan…" kata Kento lirih.

Shouri masih dengan wajah cemasnya, melepas kedua tangannya dari bahu Kento dan mengangguk lalu berbalik. Mencari tempat duduk di samping Kento. Tempat duduknya semula. Sedangkan Kento membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih tegak. Napasnya sendiri, sekarang sudah hilang. Hanya tersisa sedikit. Dia berhasil mengontrol rasa sakitnya.

"Hai, Fuma…" sapa Kento sambil tersenyum.

Fuma hanya diam menatap wajah temannya itu. Dia kesal melihat Shouri tadi melakukan posisi aneh dengan Kento. Padahal Kento sebelumnya tak pernah seperti itu. Sedekat apapun Kento dengan orang lain, namun masih jauh lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi sekarang apa, Shouri duduk di samping Kento. Apakah posisinya sudah tergantikan?

"Kento… Aku tidak begitu peduli kau kenapa… Semua orang di sini juga capek, sama capeknya denganmu… Bisakah kau tak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu?" kata Fuma dengan kesal.

Shouri sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Fuma barusan. Kenapa Fuma yang ceria itu, kini berkata hal yang bagi Shouri cukup menyakitkan? Jika Fuma tahu, bahwa Kento sedang sakit. Ingin sekali Shouri menghentikan kata-kata Fuma itu, tapi Kento sudah mendahuluinya terlebih dulu.

"Maafkan aku…" jawab Kento dengan wajah tenang dan seulas senyuman. Terlihat sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan ejekan Fuma.

"Huh, pantas saja sekarang banyak yang bertanya padaku, kenapa kita berjauhan…" kata Fuma yang sendirinya tidak sadar telah berkata seperti itu. Namun apa daya, kata-kata yang sudah terucap tak bisa ditarik lagi.

"Fuma-kun!" tegur Shouri yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam melihat. Dia tidak bisa terima dengan kata-kata Fuma pada Kento barusan. Memang seharusnya dia menghentikan kata-kata Fuma. Apa Fuma tak bisa melihat kalau wajah Kento sekarang sedang pucat?

Eh, pucat?

"Fuma… Memangnya kenapa kalau kita berjauhan?" tanya Kento dengan wajah polos. Sedikit ingin meladeni Fuma.

Fuma melotot, tak menyangka kalau Kento akan mengatakan hal itu. Dia jadi tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dan sedikit khawatir apakah orang-orang sekarang mendengar pembicaraan mereka?

"Tak ada…" jawab Fuma dingin. Kehabisan kata-kata.

Kento tersenyum, lalu beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Sekarang wajahnya dengan wajah Fuma hampir sejajar. Dia melihat sekilas ekspresi yang sedang ditutupi Fuma dengan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Kento kembali tersenyum. Dan berkata dengan lirih, "kalau begitu aku ke toilet dulu…" katanya dengan disusul langkah kaki menjauh.

Fuma melirik sekilas temannya yang menjauh itu.

…

…

Shouri yang sadar kalau Kento tak kunjung kembali dari toilet pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul, agaknya dia khawatir juga dengan kondisi tubuh Kento.

Langkah Shouri bergema dengan lantang di lorong. Dia berjalan cepat menuju sebuah tempat bernama toilet. Berkali-kali dia mendapat firasat buruk tentang keadaan Kento sekarang. Namun cepat-cepat dia tepis itu. Dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Dan Shouri tiba di depan pintu toilet. Dia putar kenop itu, dan melangkah masuk.

…

…

"Hahh… Hahh…"

Keringat dingin menetes dengan begitu cepat membasahi wajah Kento. Matanya terpejam menahan kesakitan yang menerjang tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Dia terkulai lemas di lantai toilet. Tak bisa berdiri.

"SENPAI!" teriak Shouri begitu melihat Kento tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai toilet yang dingin.

Segera dia menopang tubuh Kento di pahanya. Dia melihat tangan serta mulut Kento yang berdarah. Dia tak dapat berpikir jernih. Bahkan terlalu bingung untuk berkata bagaimana sekarang. Melihat Kento kembali mengeluarkan napas yang memburu disertai dengan batuk beberapa kali. Tangannya yang memegang dada Kento sekarang, bisa merasakan dengan mudah kalau dada itu naik turun dengan cepat.

Dia semakin yakin bahwa Kento tak baik-baik saja.

"Senpai, kau kenapa? Kau… Berdarah…" kata Shouri dengan sedikit shock.

Kento masih memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sakit. Dia tahu bahwa Shouri kini menopang tubuhnya. Tapi dia belum mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk bangkit dan melihat Shouri. Dia yakin, bahwa Shouri telah merasakan ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia yakin, Shouri tahu bahwa memang benar dia sedang tak beres.

"Akan aku panggilkan bantuan…" niat Shouri sambil berancang-ancang akan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tapi tangan Kento memegang lemah tangan Shouri. Dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan, "ja-jangan… Jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa…" bisiknya dengan tak kuasa.

Shouri menoleh, melihat wajah Kento yang pucat dan berkeringat, dia tak bisa menolak permintaan itu. Dan dia hanya mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya lalu mengelap mulut serta tangan Kento yang berdarah.

"Senpai…" bisik Shouri.

…

…

Tsuzukete

…

…

**a/n**

Syukurlah fiction ini jadi juga! Hayaii!

Awalnya cukup bingung juga saat sadar bahwa yang aku tulis ternyata fictionnya Sexy Zone. Sebenernya yang niat aku tulis itu Kento! Soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku gila banget sama nih anak! Oh, my Kenken! Abisnya, liat SUMMARY dia joget-joget yahut gitu, jadi mana tahan… Apalagi pas dia loncat dan nyanyi 'fight all night'. Tau sendiri kan, apa yang terjadi setelah itu? *Someone please stop me!*

Oke, kenapa judulnya ada dua? Karena judul sebenarnya itu 'Jika dan Hanya Jika'. Inspirasi dari materi matematika tentang logika. Trus karena nggak pernah —jarang— bikin judul dalam bahasa, makanya jadi eigo deh.

Dan kenapa di sana aku bold **NakaFuma**? Karena temen aku sempet bilang 'kok jadi NakajimaxShouri sih?'. Padahal Shouri di sini hanya sebagai, teman. Dan oh, selain bilang gitu, temen aku juga bilang 'ini romance apa friendship? Kamu kan hobinya angst—friendship. Nggak usah romance lah…'. Tapi terserah readers mau bilang itu romance apa friendship.

Satu lagiii… Walaupun titlenya Sexy Zone, tapi gomen. Matsu di sini nggak bakalan muncul. Sama sekali. Jadi jangan salahkan saya ya? Wong, si Mari-chan juga muncul sebentar.

Saa,

Hanya dua chap kok.

Mind to review?


End file.
